


Land of Maybe-Dating and Sort-of Dates

by carzula



Series: Roxygen Drabbles/Oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzula/pseuds/carzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't remember much of anything anymore, but you don't think anything you ever did mattered all that much either.</p>
<p>You've been on a really fun date(?) though so you guess that makes it all worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Maybe-Dating and Sort-of Dates

Keeping track of time in the bubbles was hard. Day and night were relative concepts really; sometimes you’d be in bubbles for what you’d assume were days without the sun going down and other times sunsets would fade away to night in a breath.

Being dead wasn’t much help either. You haven’t grown a single centimeter since you died, so gauging time by your appearance wouldn’t work either.

At first, these things bothered you quite a bit, but after a while you’ve come to have an indifferent attitude to your state of being.

The only reason that you’ve even thought of time was when you looked at the really stunning girl who you’ve been on a maybe-kinda-sort-of-date with for the past however many minutes or hours or days.

You two find yourselves on someone’s player planet that you don’t recognize but she does a little. She has a dazed, nostalgic kind of frown on her face, the kind that was mostly standard for for dead people.

“I know this one. It’s Land of… um,” she pauses trying to remember, “Damn, it was something with like balloons and caves but i dunno tbh.”

You nod, “Well there’s some balloon looking things there so you’re probably right.”

You both pick an exceptionally large balloon and sit down across from each other, overlooking the barren scenery of Land of Caves and Balloons or some shit.

“Lol I was pretty shitty with this game stuff tbh. Prob why I ended up biting the dust after like a week of playing,” she smirks at you and laughs, and you join in with her.

“If it’s a contest of who died the lamest we both know that I win though,” you lean over and bump your shoulder into her.

She rolls her eyes and pushes you back over with her own shoulder, “Srsly though John. They warned you about the stairs.”

You nod in agreement and sigh dramatically, “That, they did.”

The two of you go on playfully teasing and kinda flirting a little as you aimlessly wander through the planet, continuing your maybe-kinda-sort-of-date.

Your name is John Egbert and you are pretty sure that flying face-first down a flight of stairs straight onto a poorly placed harlequin statue was the best thing that’s ever happened to you.


End file.
